mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:MS Paint Adventures Wiki/Archive 2
Featured Article Discussion Any particular way to choose a new featured article? It would be nice to see a change on the front page to a new article :) Alienatedduck 12:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) How about Karkat Vantas? It's a pretty good article and is fitting with the current events in the story.Koolkevk 22:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Good call Koolkevk. I'd be happy with that considering it's relevance! How do we go about changing it? Should we ask a mod first or...? Alienatedduck 13:00, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I third the Karkat idea. ZeldaFan 11:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I think the reason we've kept it as Troll for so long is because that's the article half the readers come here for. That said, it's been on Troll since forever, so changing it to the Karkat article could be a good idea. Octachoron 19:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm sick of seeing Karkat's mug every-time I go to the front page. Maybe, we can put up an article that doesn't have to do with the trolls on the front page? Mostly to get us back in the homestuck frame of mind. Whatever works. Loverdesang 19:31, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Only been the Troll since the start of July! A much shorter period than Weird Plot Shit was up! But never the less, I would also like to see a new feature article. Something either relevant, or just plain awesome! Alienatedduck 00:02, September 22, 2010 (UTC) October 2010 Any ideas for what article then? I think any of the kids, Karkat, , and Lusus may be good candidates. Octachoron 01:17, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Karkat is a big enough step away from Troll. The Lusus page is quite good, and out of those I think it'd be the best. I think I'd recommend that or one of the new articles listing all a weapon type (eg Bladekind). Alienatedduck 08:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :I quite like the Lusus article. If there's no objections, I could feature that one. --Pigbuster 14:32, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Lusus sounds great! Can we use the beautiful picture of Terezi's Lusus? Also, I was thinking that it really would be nice to change this feature article every 2-3 months. Maybe make a schedule where we do it. Like at the beginning of certain months. Loverdesang 15:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Definitely on board with use of Terezi's Lusus! Presumabley one from the flash? :Also agreeing with a schedule. How about once every two months, starting from the start of October? So it gets updated Feb, April, June, August, October, December? Discussion to take place here under a heading listing the date of the next update? We seem like we can generally agree upon something! :Cleared all the old threads too, to clean this place up! Alienatedduck 16:11, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I've put a version of it on the sandbox temporarily. Does it look alright to everyone? I just copied the first few paragraphs of the article for the text. --Pigbuster 17:11, September 22, 2010 (UTC) It looks perfect pigbuster. I agree with the December schedule. It works because it coincides with rose's, jade's, and dave's birthdays.Loverdesang 17:27, September 22, 2010 (UTC) January 2011 Okay so it's been a while, anyone have any nominations for the next featured article? ~ 00:41, January 1, 2011 (UTC) It should probably be something appealing to non-editors who come to the wiki for clarification on recent developments. I think Sprites and god tiers are the two big things now, though none of them has a particularly impressive page; I nevertheless maintain that this should probably be one of the most prominent criteria. For the same reason, given recent story developments, both John's and Jade's pages would be pretty good candidates. Although I realize they've probably been featured already and I'm unaware of it. --RomancePhilologist 21:05, January 5, 2011 (UTC) February 2011 Almost time for a new one again. ~ 22:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe ancestors? It's a relatively recent thing in the story and the article is quite nice imo.BitterLime 13:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC) November 2011 It is about time for the Featured Article to be changed again, isn't it? 22:34, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking this today, what should we put on the front page? Loverdesang 05:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC) The Look Hello guys, long-time MSPA reader but new wiki member here. I just thought I'd drop it in this topic instead of opening a new one since it is look-related: I'm ok with the new skin but I miss the "New/Recent Pages" button a lot! It's way too laborious to look for new additions in the "Wiki Activity" archive, and I think an easy way to access new contributions is equally useful for readers who like to keep track of stuff and contributors who, obviously, want their work to be looked at. Any idea? --RomancePhilologist 20:03, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia forced this horrid skin on us, unfortunately. I recommend going to preferences and switching to monobook, which should make things a lot easier. ~ 20:25, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Is there any way to make our site look like this: http://enslaved.wikia.com/wiki/Enslaved_Wiki ? Our wikia is very plain. Is there any way to add some uniqueness to it? Do we even want to spend some energy on doing that? I know wikia is coming out with a new look to these sites, but I don't know how that is going to affect us. I think we kept this site black and white for problem sleuth. Now Homestuck has so much color in it, its almost a shame we have kept it so grey. What do people think? --Loverdesang 22:48, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. After the failed experiment I did on LOTAF, I've been thinking of ideas to make pages look a lot niftier, but needless to say it would be a very big undertaking. The new Wikia look complicates things, because geez laweez it looks weird and, in a number of ways, rather terrible (why is the article space so dang narrow?), but it might allow more control over stuff. So we'll see. --Pigbuster 00:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Articles about merchandise? I was thinking about proposing the creation of a page covering the contents of the two currently available PS books, when it dawned on me that they could be part of a series of page concerning MSPA merchandise on both Whatpumpkin and Topatoco. After all, we do have pages concerning music albums, so it kind of makes sense to have articles about MSPA books and clothing. I think it would also fit the whole concept of a MSPA Wiki that, in my opinion, should aim at covering everything MSPA-related. --[[User:RomancePhilologist| ]] 17:55, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Word Bubbles Previous featured articles *Ace Dick *Ethnic Cheer *MSPA Reader *Etiquette Monstrance *The Bard *Wayward Vagabond *Logorg *John Egbert *Modus Control Deck *Weird puzzle shit *Troll *Lusus *The Felt *Ancestors *Jack Noir *Equius Zahhak *Dad *The Scratch *Jane Crocker Broken links to MSPA pages I've noticed that a lot of the links to specific pages are broken and redirect to the first page of homestuck. This appears to be caused by the insertion of amp; following the ampersand. I have no clue what's causing this, and why some links are affected and others are not. It may even be an issue of what browser is being used to perform the edit, but I'm really just guessing. I just thought I'd bring it to attention. 19:01, April 29, 2011 (UTC) "Current adventure/act" Thoughts on adding a "current adventure or chapter" link to the front page? It's a bit of a pain in the backside typing it in. On an unrelated note, what about adding pages on the Huss's earlier works (TSO, Whistles, AIDS)? File:Signoff3.gif- Janaro out. 08:27, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I think we should add more Cascade screenshots, like the exiles dieing. Admins According to , it's been three months since any admins logged in. Maybe someone should message them to check if they plan on coming back any time soon, and requesting that some of the more active users (preferably users with admin experience on other wikis) be promoted. If that doesn't work out, there's Wikia's adoption requests page, but IMO it's a little early for that, and it would be more prudent to ask the current admins first and save that option as a last resort. -- Gordon Ecker 23:56, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I already messaged Octachoron and Pigbuster, and I noticed someone else had left a post on his page as well. However, I don't know when/if they're ever going to reply. If none of them reply and these vandals are left unchecked, I would definitely recommend going to Wikia adoption regardless of how early it may seem to be. This nonsense cannot continue. Subrosian 20:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :I got your message, so I came here to take care of the worst of what was going on. Please note, everyone, that even though I'm away from this wiki most of the time nowadays, my talk page is linked to my email, so if a vandal starts messing around: revert their edits, leave a message on my talk page, and I'll come see what I can do. --Pigbuster 22:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Theme I think we've gone with boring grey tones for long enough. I'm adding in the cloud background LoverDeSang made ages ago and giving certain elements a hint of green to match MSPA's current scratch theme. If anyone has other ideas for backgrounds and such I'm open for suggestions. --Pigbuster 19:57, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I about died when I first saw that you used my image. I think it looks awesome. Loverdesang 22:27, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Troll-Related Issues I came back here to the wiki today after not showing a whole lot of interest in it, looking to check out some purty pictures of the characters and all of their costumes. I noticed the handy quick-bar for humans and trolls next to the logo, but upon further inspection saw that only seven were actually listed. Clearly, it was made a few months back when not all trolls were introduced yet, but I'm kind of surprised that nobody noticed it. I tried adding them myself on the main page, but it was not there so I assumed it was written into the website html, or php, or whatever is used here. I was just wondering if somebody with the power would mind correcting this 'error'. Also, correct me if I'm wrong, but I seem to remember having a picture or two with baby trolls, from when Karkat described to John his role as the ectobiologist for his team. Of course, it was probably just another image of the two on their respective computers, like what often happens during conversations. Haingi 00:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) The problem is that the quick-bar can only display 7 items, and I am not sure if that can be changed. I moved the important/alive trolls to the top of the list for now. "Baby trolls" have been seen twice I think, once in alterniabound when you are exploring as karkat, and once when the Dolorosa finds the sufferer. BitterLime 12:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Subpages in mainspace Is there a reason subpages are allowed in mainspace? It makes pages look goofy if it has a page that would be its parent page because of the forward slash -- note the < Stripper link at the top. I guess one option is to delete the parent article and not have a redirect, but since we only have one actual subpage on the whole wiki mainspace (that I can find), it might be easier to disallow subpages on mainspace articles (like wikipedia and a lot of other wikis do). We could just put a manual link on the pesterchum fans page back to the main pesterchum page. Thoughts? CowHammer 17:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hussie 101 Hussie had some very good discourses about the "archive reader" vs the "up to date reader" and their differences on the forumspring account. Is there anywhere to find that, and maybe add that to the wiki somehow? 21:32, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Can you link to the post you are refering to? If I had to guess what you are referring to then I would have to think you are asking: Is there a way to make the wiki accessable to those who aren't up to date. For instance, a way to make it so that nothing is spoiled if you've only read up to act 2. My responce to that is three-fold: Wikia is not set up, nor designed to enable us to format the site in that way. With the current format we would have to block out everything and section off every page so that people who are caught up would be highlighting the entire page. Which is ridiculous. It is not our goal to provide people a spoiler free explaination of what is going on. We are here to explain what is and has happened in this webcomic. What first enticed me to this site was when I read articles that connected things in the story that I had never seen before. We are the many eyes and thinkers of MSPA that are trying to see every metaphor and meaning behind all of hussies actions. When one editor misses something on a page, there are two more that caught it. Then as the comic continues we find more clues that we link back to other clues and start condencing and clearing up a lot of the missconceptions and missed plot points. If we started adding spoiler blocks to every page our job would become infinitly harder. This wiki is spoiler central and you read at your own risk. Its the only way it can be, sorry. Clearly I've put a lot of thought into this. I hope this helps you with your question. If it doesn't please provide the link and explain further. Loverdesang 22:14, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Woah, whoops. I meant the different experience between the archive reader, who can just crunch through pages like crazy, vs the up to date reader, who has to sit and stew and ruminate on the last few updates, and anticipate the next ones. I would link it but he closed said formspring account that I read it on 23:21, November 18, 2011 (UTC) No worries, I had to get the above paragraph out anyways, as other people had brought it up. Though I still don't know what you are asking us to do. Do you want us to add all of the answers he has given in formspring etc. to like a word of god kind of page which I've seen other wikis do? Cause thats not a half bad idea, except we would be in the same predicament as you find yourself. Now that he has closed down the account I personally have little idea as to where we would find those answers. My only clue would be that they were somewhere on the official forum. So if you really want to find what you are referring to then search there, and be sure to tell us if you find them. We would definitly consider making a page for them. Loverdesang 22:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok, found it. I think it's a good read and explains a lot. It deserves a home somewhere here, but I don't know where it would go, even if its just on the AndrewHussie page. Incoming wall of text: What effect do you expect this stream of images to have on a person reading through the archive as opposed to waiting? mspadventures responded - The longer I do this the more I'm struck by how radical the difference is between the experiences of reading something archivally vs. serially, both for the reader, and the author if he's prone to sampling reactions frequently as I do. For the reader especially, I think the experience of day to day reading is so dramatically different, they might as well be reading a different story altogether. The main difference is the amount of space between events the reader has, which can be filled with massive amounts of speculation, analysis, predictions, and something I guess you could call "opinion building", which can have both positive and negative effects. On the positive side, these readers become more closely engaged with the material than archival readers can be, zeroing in on details and insights which might be overlooked otherwise. On the negative side, I think that excess mental noise the space between pages allows can potentially be a bit suffocating, and put a strain on the experience the material was intended to deliver. The archival reader always has the luxury of moving on to the next page, regardless of how he reacts to certain events, and thus can be more impassive about it. That internal cacophony isn't given time to build, and if there are reservations about a string of events, whether due to shocking revelations, or questions over the narrative merit of something, or really any form of dissatisfaction, all he has to do is keep clicking to see how it all fits together, and can make a more complete judgment with hindsight. The recent pages had me particularly conscious of the nature of serial delivery. The whole scene was rolled out over the course of a weekend, first with Feferi, then Kanaya. When Fereri dies, this registers as one extremely dramatic event. Cue the waiting, speculating, worrying and all that. When Kanaya dies a day or so later, it registers as a second dramatic event! Again the scrutiny begins which the space allows. Is this all too much? How do I feel about this narrative turn? Is this setting a trend for a bloodbath? Does that serve any purpose? The reader projects into the future, does a little unwitting fanfiction writing in his head, and may not like what he sees! All this activity becomes the basis for opinion building, which is sort of the emergence of an official position on matters, good or bad, which is only able to flourish in the slow-motion intake of the story. That official position can be a very stubborn thing, especially when it's negative, and seriously textures the way additional developments are regarded. It's really hard to shake a reader off an entrenched position on a matter, even when it was formed with an incomplete picture. Reading the same events in the archive is quite different. Very little of that inner monologue takes shape. And while the events are still shocking, and the reader may raise his eyebrows a mile high, he then simply lowers them and keeps reading. In fact, because of the reading pace, I would suggest these two deaths actually register as only ONE DRAMATIC EVENT! One guy snaps and kills two characters. In the flow of straight-through reading especially, it is quite startling, tension-building, and can only serve to propel the reader into further pages, at a pace which suspends the experience-compromising (augmenting??) play-by-play. But like I've said, I don't think one way of reading is necessarily better than the other. Both have plusses, and obviously I choose to make this serially, and I play off plenty of in the moment reactions. But I tend consider the archival experience more, because when all is said and done, this thing has to sit on a server for years to come, waiting for new people to find it. If this clutters up the talk page too much or doesn't belong here free to get rid of it. 21:12, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Character Icon Table I'm thinking about adding this table to the main page, right under the welcome text. It would work a lot better than the existing drop-down menus, sidebars, etc. because it shows pretty much all of the main characters. --Pigbuster 18:54, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I like it because that would solve the problem of the drop-down menus not being able to hold more than 6 or 7 characters, and it is also faster than a drop-down menu. On the other hand it would be harder to notice/find, because it is no longer at the top of the page and less noticable. Alternatively I thought we might be able to replace the troll and kids drop-down menu with one called "characters". That menu would then list "trolls", "kids", "guardians", "exiles" etc. The troll and kids pages already are set up so that each individual characters page can be accessed very easiely by clicking their picture in the galley at the top of the article. Perhaps the exiles, guardians, etc pages could have a similar set up. that way all characters are accesible very easiely from the main page.BitterLime 23:47, January 27, 2012 (UTC) That sounds like a very good idea! experimentalDeity 00:15, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm surprised this hasn't been implemented yet. Of course, I do think it should use the actual icons instead of some of the ones posted here (e.g. Feferi's, Eridan's) Aepokk Venset 21:41, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :The symbols are the correct unicode symbols, so more likely is they are displaying incorrectly for you which I think we previously determined to be the hallmark of using Internet Explorer (I have no idea why microsoft would make their browser display the symbols differently to everybody else). The Light6 07:21, April 30, 2012 (UTC) So are we doing this? Aepokk Venset 02:44, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I really do think this is a good idea. Aepokk Venset 07:16, June 25, 2012 (UTC) 4299 I am not sure if anyone noticed this, as well as I am not sure where to post this (it's not a problem to delete it right)... The point is, the URL ending with =4299, this one, is completelly missing. I just thought I would inform you; in case it's somewhere, sorry to bother. Kingis 21:04, February 9, 2012 (UTC) : Well it would have only been linked to if it was being referenced and since it is blank there would be no reason to do so (except for the page count purposes). The Light6 21:17, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article Hey so The Scratch has been the Featured Article for a while now and I've been wondering. When can we change it? I was thinking something a little ''post scratchy. '' MaximusAwesomus 01:19, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Act 6 Intermission 1 At this moment, all pesterlog tabs are titled with this long phrase, and I find it stretches the box unnecessarily. Do we write "Act 5 Act 2"? No, we write 5/2. In the interest of brevity, therefore, I propose that we change to writing 6I1. Thoughts? -- Lenga chan 00:58, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Before I address this I'll just mention this really should have went on the forum. And on what you are suggesting, you are correct, well need to add Act 6 I 2 anyhow so that would give a good chance to fix it. The Light6 01:18, March 17, 2012 (UTC) 5000 Pages Landmark Well, Homestuck started on MSPA page 1901, so didn't it reach 5000 a few pages before the one that is linked? Aepokk Venset 00:10, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :This was discussed on IRC last night, as it happens. Here's the result, and the answer to your question :::Thank you, that's very helpful. It also makes me think that there should be a section like this under the main page of each adventure. I know for a fact that Jailbreak skipped some pages, and possible Bard Quest and Problem Sleuth. Aepokk Venset 01:10, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I documented the missing pages for Jailbreak a while ago. I'll try to go through Bard Quest and Problem Sleuth soon. I can tell you this much: the real page 7000 of MSPA won't be for around another hundred pages. Aepokk Venset 07:14, June 25, 2012 (UTC) New characters Who are the trolls that were supposed to be inserted after the Kickstarter project? I think there is supposed to be two of them? 00:20, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :They have a page, it just isn't really noticeable at the moment, they will probably only be added to the Character Navbox once they actually appear in Homestuck. - The Light6 (talk) 00:27, October 31, 2012 (UTC)